


What We Are

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this as a canon deviation, where instead of talking to Dean, Anna talks to Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

“Why are you doing this?” Anna asks, stopping Ruby in her tracks.   
  
“Doing what?” Ruby asks, crossing her arms defensively.  
  
“Helping them, helping me.” She looks over to where Dean and Sam are sitting, inside.  
  
“Because not all of us demons are happy being what we are. Why are you doing what you’re doing?”  
  
“Not all of us Angels are happy being what we are.”  
  
They stare at each other for a second that seems to go on forever, not sure what they are in each other’s eyes but knowing that in some way, they are the same.  
  
It’s Ruby who makes the first move, surging forward and kissing her, pulling back after a few seconds, expecting disgust and possibly some screaming. But to her surprise Anna runs her tongue over her lips, tasting where Ruby had been. She backs her against a nearby tree, shielding them from view should the boys look outside.  
  
When Anna kisses her it’s different, it’s gentle but firm, not hard and desperate. Her hands run over her shirt, brushing her stomach and her breasts, gliding over her back.  
  
Anna’s mind was racing, her body seemed to be grinding against the demon of its own accord. Her body didn’t think about all the terrible things she’d done or the people she’d killed. It didn’t even think about how this demon had saved her life, helped her escape when the Angels came for her. All she could think was _kiss her, touch her, claw at her clothes. Ruby!_   
  
Her body cried out the name too, bringing her mind back down to earth because Ruby had unzipped her jeans and worked her hand underneath them. Ruby’s fingers found her clit through her damp underwear, teasing her with too much and not enough at the same time.  
  
Some part of her thinks they should be reversed, she should be touching Ruby, making her cry out in pleasure, thanking her for the earlier rescue. But all that is drowned out when Ruby’s fingers push her underwear to the side, fingers feeling wet skin, pressing into the hollow where Anna was aching, needing to be filled. She slid one finger inside her and stroked against her walls, watching as she arched against the tree.  
  
“Ruby, please!” Anna moaned, any form of self control lost to the demon touching her.  
  
Ruby laughed, pulling out her finger and replacing it with two together, expertly curling them inside her over and over again until Anna’s knees gave out and Ruby had to hold her upright, her face buried in her neck, breathing in her perfume.  
  
Anna came with a strangled cry, echoing into the silent night but not as loud as Ruby would have been if their positions had been swapped. She took her fingers out of Anna, stroking her clit as she passed it before pulling her hand out of her jeans. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, smiling devilishly at Anna who watched with a morbid curiosity,  
  
“Do you want me to...” She trailed off, reaching for Ruby’s jeans but her hands were stopped short.  
  
“There’ll be plenty of time for that when we’ve saved your sweet Angel ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Freefall, debt. (- for Porn Battle XIII [LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html) / [DW](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html))


End file.
